flashcardfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting to Maybe
This page exists to contain flashcards for the following book: Getting to Maybe Preface Chapter 1 - You're Not in Kansas Anymore A Place Where "Knowing the Material" Is Not Enough What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| Some Lessons You May Need to Unlearn ''Lesson #1 - Undergraduate Exams and the "Information Dump" Lesson #2 - Sorting Through the Law School Rumor Mill Lesson #3 - The Dark Side of the Socratic Method: The Rulebook vs. The Loose Cannon Part I - Issues in Living Color Chapter 2 - Issues as "Forks in the Road" Chapter 3 - Forks in the Law: Rule vs. Counter-Rule Issues Patterns to Watch For Traditional Rule vs. Modern Rule Different Strokes for Different Folks Common Law vs. Statute How Professors Test Rule vs. Counter-Rule Issues (and Why Students Frequently Miss Them) Chapter 4 - Forks in the Law: Competing Interpretations of Statutes Patterns of Ambiguity Plain Meaning vs. Purposes Issues Where Do Purposes Come From? Purposes as a Source of Statutory Ambiguity Language as a Source of Statutory Ambiguity: Competing Meanings Fact Situations to Watch For Chapter 5 - Forks in the Law: Competing Interpretations of Caselaw Desperately Seeking Similarity: When To Follow Precedent Searching for Distinctions that Make a Difference Patterns of Ambiguity To Watch For Dealing With Multiple Cases Chapter 6 - Forks in the Facts How Law Creates Forks in the Facts: Why Categories Matter Rule vs. Exception Statutory Boundaries Sequential Categories Crossing the Line Categories as Elements of Legal Rules: Running the Gauntlet Open-Ended or "Evaluative" Categories Why Categories Don't Settle Things: Sources of Factual Conflict and Ambiguity Facts on Both Sides of the Category Differing Standpoints Differing Time-Frames Differing Ways To Make Sense of the Facts Take things one at a time or view them as a totality Lenses of generality Linguistic ambiguity Chapter 7 - Taking It to the Next Level: "Twin Forks" 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models Part II - Strategies for Issue-Spotting, Analysis, and Argument: Heart, Brains, and Courage Chapter 8 - Taking Exams Seriously: A World Full of Wicked "Whiches" 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models Chapter 9 - How to Spot Issues, and What To Do Once You Spot Them 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models Chapter 10 - Czars of the Universe (Otherwise known as "Policy Wizards") 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models Part III - Test-Taking Tips -- Your Very Own Ruby Slippers Chapter 11 - Preparing for the Exam 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models Chapter 12 - Writing Exam Answers Tip #6 - Carefully Read the Exam Instructions and Follow Them to the Letter What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| Tip #7 - Read Each Question Carefully, and Answer Question Asked Tip #8 - Organize and Outline Before Writing Your Answer Tip #9 - Provide the Reader with a Brief Roadmap Tip #10 - Explain Your Reasoning Tip #11 - Draw Conclusions When They Are Called For Tip #12 - Argue Both Sides Tip #13 - Stick to the Facts and Circumstances Presented Tip #14 - Remember Who Your "Judge" Is Tip #15 - Watch Time/Credit Allocations Chapter 13 - Mistakes to Avoid Tip #16 - Don't Regurgitate Legal Rules and Principles What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| Tip #17 - Don't Repeat the Facts Tip #18 - Avoid Conclusory Answers Tip #19 - Avoid DIsquisitions on Topics Outside the Course Tip #20 - Don't Leave Your Common Sense at the Door Tip #21 - Avoid Writing Jurisprudence Lectures Tip #22 - Don't B.S. Chapter 14 - Frequently Asked Questions FAQ #1 - Do You Need to Cite Cases by Name? What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| FAQ #2 - Should You Type Your Exams? FAQ #3 - Does the IRAC Method Help? FAQ #4 - What If You Realize You've Made a Mistake in Your Answer? FAQ #5 - What If You Think the ''Professor Has Made a Mistake? FAQ #6 - What If You Don't Know What a Word Means? FAQ #7 - Does the Professor Want "Black-Letter" Answers? FAQ #8 - Should You Use Commercial Study Aids? Tip #10 - Explain Your Reasoning Tip #11 - Draw Conclusions When They Are Called For Chapter 15 - Putting Maybe to Work: Sample Questions and Answers 1.1 Nonmathematical Models What is a model?||This is the term used to refer to something which represents something else.||double-sided What are some examples of models that the author gives?||A map, a 3D model of an apartment complex, a model apartment, a swimsuit model, a model airplane/car.|| 1.5 Directed Graphs as Mathematical Models 1.6 Networks as Mathematical Models